$h(t) = -4t^{3}+5t^{2}-7t-4(f(t))$ $f(t) = -t-2(g(t))$ $g(n) = 3n$ $ f(g(-2)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(-2)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(-2) = (3)(-2)$ $g(-2) = -6$ Now we know that $g(-2) = -6$ . Let's solve for $f(g(-2))$ , which is $f(-6)$ $f(-6) = -(-6)-2(g(-6))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(-6)$ $g(-6) = (3)(-6)$ $g(-6) = -18$ That means $f(-6) = -(-6)+(-2)(-18)$ $f(-6) = 42$